Don't Trust Anyone
by spashley20
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have been dating for three months. Spencer finally gets enough courage to tell Ashley that she loves her. But when someone from Spencer's past suddenly shows up and threatens her, she might not get the chance. COMPLETE
1. Introduction

_Dear Diary,_

_Ashley and I have been dating for three months now. It's been great. I would even go as far as saying she's my first love. And I'm hoping my only. Everytime I see her smile, those eyes, that face, I just can't help but smile too. My day is brightened when she walks into the room. I'm excited for tonight, she texted me and said she had a surprise. I'm guessing I'll be writing in here again to let you know what happens._

_-Spencer_

Reading over this entry now, I shudder thinking about how foolish I was. How I didn't see the horrible things that were about to happen. The horrible things that would rip me and Ashley apart.

* * *

Today started pretty normally. Woke up at 6, took my shower, called Ashley at 6:45. She always has trouble getting up in the morning and since she's my ride, I have to make sure she gets up. Okay, so maybe I call her for other reasons too. Like, the sound of her voice makes my heart skip a beat. Damn, this sounds a bit corny, doesn't it?

"Gooood morning girlfriend!" I sang into the phone.

"Yeah..morning." An obviously still asleep Ashley replied.

"Oh come on Ash. If you get up now, maybe we can fool around a little before going to school-" I started to say before she interrupted.

"I'm up!" Ashley shouted.

_Click._

Typical Ashley. One mention of making out and she's wide awake. Basically works every morning.

* * *

"So you want to go to Ego tonight?" Ashley asked me.

"Well, I don't know..." I replied casually. I love making her make me go places.

"Spencer you know your mom will let you even though she hates me. It's a Friday night with me! Do you really have a better place to be?" Ashley asked me as she leaned in to kiss me. She stopped, to my disappointment, a centimeter away from my lips. I couldn't resist. Damn Ashley. Damn me for having no self control.

"I guess not." And I leaned in the rest of the way.

Oh yeah. Tonight was going to be eventful.


	2. Who Do You Want To Be With?

We got to Ego at around nine because Ashley said it was un-cool to show up anywhere earlier than that. She got us two drinks and we took a table. I took a sip of my drink but immediately almost spit it up. 

"Ashley? Alcohol?" I sputtered.

"I'm surprised you're surprised." Ashley replied with that evil grin of hers. I love it.

She downed the rest of her drink. Of course I didn't want to be out done, so I did the same.

"Want to go dance?" It wasn't really a question because before I could reply she was dragging me to the center of the dance floor.

"Ash I don't want to..." My head was spinning. I don't take alcohol very well it seems.

"Okay fine. Then I'm going to dance with Madison." She teased. I tried my best to dance with her. Really, I did. But I kept getting this feeling that someone was watching us.

Being a little tipsy, I decided to voice this concern to Ashley. "Is someone watching us?"

"Nope." She said without hesitation.

"No, seriously Ashley." I was a little frustrated that she wasn't listening to me.

"It's just the alcohol Spence. Obviously it makes you paranoid." Ashley said half-joking.

"And obviously it makes you a bitch." With that, I stormed off. A little harsh? Maybe. But I was getting dizzy. I sat back at our table, surprised that Ashley hadn't followed me. I looked over the crowd for her. Oh, she was just dancing with Madison.

Wait a second...

Dancing with Madison?! What the hell?

Now when I say dancing, I don't just mean dancing. I mean full on bumping and grinding. To say the least, I was not happy.

Now fueled by jealousy and the first drink I had, I made my way to the bar for another drink. I downed a shot and asked for another.

"Spencer maybe you should slow down." The blonde bartender, who's name I can't remember right now, told me.

I responded by making a gesture towards Ashley and Madison.

"Oh." And with that she gave me another shot.

By now I was pretty much trashed. As I explained before, I don't take alcohol very well. I wasn't acting very Spencer-like, but I wasn't feeling very Spencer-like watching Ashley and Madison dance.

Madison must have been seriously shit-faced to be dancing with Ashley like that.

Just as I was thinking that, something happened that made me lose it. Ashley started whispering in Madison's ear. And you all know what kind of whispering I mean. The lets-make-out-in-a-corner kind of whispering. I had had enough. I made a beeline for the back exit.

How could Ashley do this to me? The dancing I could handle. But if she was planning on doing more with Madison, who by the way is "dating" my brother, then I couldn't handle that. She's my girlfriend. Or was.

I continued down the alley, making my way to the bustling LA street when I got that feeling again. The someone-is-watching-me feeling. Maybe Ash was right, alcohol was making me paranoid. I turned around.

"Hello? Is any..." I slurred. "...one there?" Suddenly I had the urge to go back into the club, away from the eerie feeling. I tried opening a door, but_ he_ was there. _He_ pushed the door closed and looked at me.

"Hello Spencer." _He_ said menacingly, in a way I've never heard him talk before. I felt myself immediately sober up.

"Hey. What do you want?" It came out harsher than I intended. And that's when it happened. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck.

"You." Was his only reply.

"Stop it! Get off! I thought you understood we can only be friends!" I shouted at him. He could hear the worry in my voice.

"Don't worry _Spence_. I know you were lying. I know you want to be with me."

"I'm with Ashley." I whispered. Even though I said it quietly, it angered him. _He_ punched me as hard as he could in the stomach.

"Don't ever say that name. Ever again. Do you understand me?" I wasn't about to give in. It would just give him what he wanted.

"I'm...with...Ashley!" I said again, only louder and over pronounciating each word. "I'm not afraid of you."

I guess that was my biggest mistake right there. _He_ punched me again in the stomach and I toppled over in pain. He kicked my stomach and back before finally throwing me up against the wall again.

"Who do you want to be with?" Sure, I was mad at Ashley. No, I was pissed off. But it scared me that I'd never get the chance to tell her that I love her. Yeah, I love her.

"Ashley." I boldly said again. This time, _he_ punched me in the face. I fell to the ground and immediately put my hand to my newly fat lip.

That's when he really snapped. He continually kicked and punched me, while asking who I wanted to be with.

"Who do you want to be with? I swear to God if you say her name or if I ever see you with her again I will hurt you. And if you tell anybody what is happening you can consider yourself dead. Do you understand me Spencer?"

I was scared. Really, really scared. I just nodded.

"So, again, I ask. Who do you want to be with?"

"Not you." I was to afraid to say her name, but I didn't want to completely give in.

"Wrong answer." My world went black.


	3. Him Blood Ashley

I woke up with a massive headache. Okay, massive is an understatement. I woke up to the worst headache of my life. I didn't know where I was until I heard the familiar hum of music coming out of Ego. I wasn't sure how long I had been knocked out for, but it couldn't have been long because I could still feel his presence. I quickly got up and ran back into the club without looking back. 

I glanced around the room for a ride home. I didn't care who or how I got home as long as it wasn't by Ashley or _him_. I need to get away. And I need to get away now.

I looked among the wave of unfamiliar people, and locked eyes with one I've come to know very well.

"Spence! Hey Spencer!" Ashley yelled at me. I saw the startled but then concerned look crawl across her face. I booked (yes, I just said booked) it out of there. She finally caught up with me when I reached the sidewalk. I'm pretty sure fear was radiating off of me.

"Spencer, what happened to you?" Ashley asked looking at my fat lip.

I didn't answer.

"Look at me, Spencer."

I didn't move.

"_Spence_!" I knew she only wanted my attention, but she said it just like _him_. I cringed.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you. Ever again." It was so far from the truth.

"Spence if this is about Madison-" Ashley began. But I didn't want to hear it.

"Don't you get it A-A-?" I couldn't finish her name. "It's over. Done. I don't want to see you ever again. Just leave me alone." The look she gave me when I said this brought me to tears.

"I know you don't mean that. Come on, I'll drive you home and we can talk and get you some ice..."

"No! Okay? I said we are through. _Experiment over_." I didn't want to hurt her. I could see the pain flash through her eyes at the last words. But I was so afraid _he_ was watching. I noticed my brother Clay getting in the backseat of his friend Sean's car. I ran over and they offered me a ride. We took off and I couldn't help but take one last look at her.

Unlike Superman, I didn't need x-ray vision to see her heart breaking.

* * *

_ Beep Beep Beeeeeeep_.

I don't think there is a more obnoxious noise than the sound of an alarm clock at 6 in the morning. I wish I could just rip it out of the wall and throw it out the window.

But I don't. Instead I hit the off button and try to get up. Then I shower and whatnot, all of the usual before school activities. I go over to pick up my cell phone to call her and it hits me. We broke up. Instantly my heart shatters and I want to crawl back into bed. I probably would have if my mom hadn't called me downstairs for breakfast. I flipped open my phone. _10 missed calls. 2 new voicemails._

_Hey Spence. It's Ash... I don't really know what happened last night. But I want to talk to you and tell you how sorry I am and how much I want to be with you.. I couldn't sleep all night. I've just been sitting here waiting for you to call me back. Please call me back Spencer. I...I...I love you._ Click.

There's no words to describe how I felt when I heard those three little words. My heart leapt into my throat and I was smiling ear to ear. He can't take this away from us. I won't let him. I don't even bother to check the other voicemail. I'm pretty sure nothing could top that one. I decided not to call her back. I'll just surprise her at school.

I first saw her, I mean Ashley, man I love saying her name, at her locker. I'd still love her if she decided to wear a trash bag to school but she looked very unlike herself today. She had green American Eagle sweatpants on and a baggy sweatshirt with the words _Spice Girls: World Tour_ written across the chest. I know she had a bad night if she wears that, we banned it from ever being worn again. I bounced over to her.

"Hey."

She looks up at me with such sadness that I have to take a step back. But when she realized it was me, it was replaced with a hopeful smile.

"Hey yourself." I could tell she was thinking about what she was going to say. "Spencer , I am so sorry for dancing with Madison. I wasn't thinking straight and it wasn't like I was going to hook up with her or anything. I just wanted to dance. Seriously, cheer bitch over you? Never. I would never choose anyone over you Spencer."

And so I kissed her. I wasn't afraid of him anymore. Ashley was worth it. He couldn't keep me from living my life.

"So Ashley. What are you up to after school, Ash? Hopefully hanging out with me, alone, at your house, Ashley Davies?"

Apparently she thought the repeated use of her name was funny. "Sure_ Spencer_ I would love to _Spencer_."

"Don't make fun of me. It's just nice to be able to say your name." We grinned like idiots, holding hands down the hallway. Her look turned serious.

"What happened to your lip?" Damn it. I thought she would have forgotten or not noticed. But of course she did, she's Ashley.

"Nothing, just tripped or something." Wow. I should get an award for best lie. Luckily she let it go.

"We'll talk at my house. I'll pick you up at 6ish, my mom and I are actually going out for dinner. Imagine that, Invisible Mom decides to make an appearance."

Six o' clock couldn't have come any slower. Finally I could go to Ashley's. Tonight was the night I would tell her I loved her too. About 5:50 I got a text from her.

_Sorry, couldn't swing by to pick you up. Get Glen to bring you.  
-Ashley Davies_

Weird. Why would she text instead of call? And since when did she sign her full name? Whatever. I shrugged it off. Nothing would ruin tonight.

"Glennnnnnnnnn! I need a ride to Ashley's!!!"

* * *

I rang her door bell and waited a good five minutes. Still no answer. She's probably just listening to her iPod and can't hear me. The door is unlocked so I just let myself in.

"Ash? Ashley?" I made my way up stairs. I opened her bedroom door and the scene before me scares me so much I can't really process it.

_Him. Blood. Ashley_


	4. She Had To Do This

**AN: I tried writing this chapter in Spencer's point of view but I liked it better in Ashley's. So it's in Ashley's POV. Oh and I guess I should warn you: Ashley drops the 'f bomb' a lot. **

(Ashley's POV)

Ick, is my nose bleeding? I can't lift my hand up to wipe away the blood. Why can't I? My arms are tied. To my chair. Fuck. The last thing I remember is looking for my keys so I could finally pick up Spencer. Dinner with Mom turned out to actually be okay. I just tuned her endless drabble about her boyfriend out and thought about the ways I was going to make it up to Spencer for dancing with Madison. Oh, I have my ways.

Okay, focus Ashley.

Any broken bones?

Nope, but I am bleeding from my eyebrow too.

What was that? Footsteps?

"Ash? Ashley?" It was Spencer. She walked in and I could tell she was seeing something I couldn't, because she looked incredibly freaked out.

"Spencer...help me get out of this chair..." I said, struggling with the ropes. She still wasn't moving from her spot in the doorway. "Uh, Spence?"

"Patrick. Let-t-t-t her g-g-g-g-o." Spencer stuttered.

Patrick? As in the 'church boy' Paula tried to hook Spencer up with? Why the hell would he tie me up? I craned my neck to look at the corner of my room. Spencer hadn't taken her eye off that area. Yup, that was church boy alright.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"_Spence_. So glad you could make it." I watched on in shock as Patrick made his way towards Spencer. He must have been the one to give Spencer a fat lip. I'll kill him!

"Get away from her!" I swear to God if he touches her...

He ignored me. "Now the party has just begun..." He trailed off as he pushed Spencer up against the wall.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs from my seat. This whole let's-ignore-Ashley thing was seriously getting old.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" He smirked finally taking his attention off of Spencer. If I wasn't tied up, I so would have slapped that smirk off his face.

"I'm not afraid of you Patrick." And I meant that.

Then he punched me. _Fuck_, that hurt. I heard Spencer whimper.

"I'm okay Spencer. It's going to be okay." I hate seeing her upset.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed in my face. This time, it was three punches. Left hook, right hook, left hook. He pulled out a knife. Okay, now I'm officially scared.

"So," He looked back towards Spencer, who was now sitting against the wall with her knees pulled into her chest, and smiled. "Should we give Ashley a show and then kill her, or should we just get it over with and do it now?"

I am scared shitless now. But I won't let him see that. I won't let Spencer see it. I need to think of something and fast. Suddenly, Spencer got out of her position.

"Oh baby..." She grabbed a shocked Patrick by his stupid Hollister polo and pulled him so that his face was in kissing distance of her own. "Definitely this first..." And she kissed him. Every part of me wanted to scream out in protest. Watching her kiss him, it literally almost brought me to be sick.

He began to get agressive as his inital shock wore off, and their kiss quickly intensified. It kind of looks like Spencer is enjoying it. NO! What the hell am I thinking? Spencer was doing this to save me. She _had_ to do this.

Right?


	5. Emotinal Rollercoaster

Fives minutes had gone by and they were still going at it. It was officially a make-out session. I am disgusted and I've had enough of this. 

"STOP IT! GET OFF HER YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

He breaks away from Spencer for a moment after my outburst. He stood up and back handed me across the face. It didn't hurt as much as it hurt to watch him kiss Spencer.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered so only I could hear him: "It's over, Davies. She wants me now. Actually, she has always wanted me. You just confused her, but I've brought her back to what is right."

He glanced at Spencer and she smiled back. He took this as a sign that it was 'time to get it over with.' He punched me so hard that me, and my chair, flipped over.

"Patrick stop it!" Spencer said, barely above a whisper.

"I thought you wanted this, Spence. I thought we agreed that this is what we wanted." Patrick asked angrily.

"We did, baby. But I want to do it. Please?" This is it! I knew she was trying to save me. I just knew it.

"No. I don't trust you yet."

"Baby, you're right. Ashley confused me. She messed with my head! She made me _sin_! But not anymore, I want to end this. You know I want to be with you Patrick." Spencer walked up to him and took his hands in hers. "Please?" She gave him her sad you-know-you-can't-say-no-to-me face.

"Okay Spencer. I don't care how she's killed as long as it's done. You can do it." God, he is such a dumbass. Does he seriously think Spencer would hurt me? I started to fiddle with my ropes again. They were getting looser. Suddenly I felt my chair being lifted up, thanks to Spencer. Where did church boy go?

"Thank God, Spencer. I was really starting to get worried. Quick, the ropes are loose if you just pull-" _Slap_. What the hell? Did Spencer just hit me?

"Shut up Ashley." Spencer looked evil. Why is she doing this to me?

"Why are you doing this to me? I love you...You're my girlfriend!" I was sounding desperate.

"Girlfriend? Love? No sorry, I think you're confused. Madison isn't here, _chica_." Venom dripped from every word. I looked into Spencer's eyes for any sign that this wasn't real. That she was pretending. A flicker of anything but hatred would give me hope. But all I saw was anger. She hit me again. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The emotional and physical abuse was just to much. My energy and strength was drained from me. My hope was lost. I started to cry.

_Clap. Clap. Clap_.

"Nicely done, _Spence_." I hate the way he says her name. He shouldn't be allowed to say it. "Even I couldn't manage to get her to cry."

"Thanks baby. Oh! I have an idea! We don't want this to be messy..." Sick. She is sick. Spencer has seriously lost it. "So... go downstairs and get something we can use that will make this quiet and clean."

"You're...You're amazing. I'm so glad you are seeing things my way." Patrick said, leaning in to kiss Spencer again. She put a finger up to his mouth.

"Not now, just go get the stuff. The fun will come after, I promise." She seductively ran her finger down his jaw line and he smiled. He made his way to the door and took a look at me. He is fucking twisted, he gets hard seeing me in so much pain. I heard him walk down the stairs.

Instantly Spencer's edge was lost. She ran over to me and wiped my tears away.

"Ashley I am so sorry." She placed her hands on my face. "I love you. Not him. Seriously, psychopath over you? Never. I would never choose anyone over you Ashley." She had echoed my words from only hours ago, but it seemed like months. She started pulling on the ropes, trying to avoid my cuts and bruises.

Spencer said she loves me. Spencer _loves_ me.

I never want to experience this kind of emotinal rollercoaster ever again.


	6. Last Feeling

**POV switches a few times.**

**(Spencer's POV)**

"I love you too, Spencer." I was so glad she said it back. You would think in this kind of situation our senses would be extremely good, but it wasn't the case. We were to focused on getting Ashley out of the chair.

"Spencer behind you!" Ashley screamed. She tried to warn me but before I could react I felt a heavy object hit the back of my head and I was knocked out by _him_, again.

**(Ashley POV)**

"Spencer! Oh my god!" Patrick just hit Spencer in the back of the head with what looks like a small hard-covered book. I made my way over to her and held her in my arms.

"Spence..Spence please be okay..." I could see him out of the corner of my eye giving me the I-fucking-hate-you stare but at that moment all I was concerned with was Spencer.

"Open your eyes Spence..." I trailed off and began to tear up again. "Look what you did! You hurt her! How can you expect anyone to love you when you're such a-a-a..." I looked up into his eyes, "such a psycho!"

If for only a split second, I saw regret in his eyes. It didn't last.

"All I wanted was for Spencer to give me a chance. A chance to show her I was a good guy. But when I read this two nights ago," He lifted up the book. The title in the middle said _Spencer's. Keep Out Glen._ "I finally understood that I needed to stop waiting and just show her how good we could be together. In here, it's Ashley this, and Ashley that, and blah blah blah. And you know what? It's not going to be anymore." He charged towards me.

"OUCH!" I screamed out in pain as he lifted me up off the floor and away from Spencer by my hair. I tried to fight back as he put his fingers around my throat. I punched and kicked and squirmed, anything to get away.

It is the worst and maybe last feeling of my life. I can't breathe. All I can think about is Spencer lying on the ground a few feet away as I try to get oxygen into my lungs. I wonder if she is okay. If I don't get oxygen in the next few seconds I'm going to pass out. I can feel it. What was that? Movement? As soon as I saw Spencer stir, I stopped struggling. All that is important is she's okay. Patrick's face fades away as I feel my eyes begin to close.

**(Spencer's POV)**

I have got to stop waking up this way. Massive headache? Check. Knowing he is around? Check. Big lump on my head? Well that's new.

I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position. I tried to look around but that made my head spin. I closed my eyes. I opened them again, and didn't move until the room gradually came back into focus. I saw him standing over her. She was sprawled out in a way that made it look like she had been dropped. I was blinded my rage.

I'm not exactly sure what happened next. The police later say I must have picked up the knife Patrick had left on Ashley's night stand. They say I then stabbed him right through the middle of his chest. He backed up into a corner and slid down it and then his eyes closed for the final time. But I don't remember any of that.

What I do remember is rushing to Ashley and kneeling down beside her. I remember tracing the black and blue marks newly formed on her neck with my fingers.

"Oh, Ashley...This is all my fault...I am so sorry..." I pulled her into a hug and cried into her hair as waves of guilt swept me up. I don't remember calling them. But I could hear the distant sounds of a siren...


	7. It'd Be Best For Her To Die

**I know it's been a while since I last updated. My bad.**

**(Spencer's POV)**

I've been sitting in the waiting room for what seems like hours, but in reality has only be five minutes. Why is it taking so long for someone to tell me that Ashley is okay? I know she's okay. She has to be.

"Spencer." I look up to see my mom.

"Mom!" I don't think I've ever been so happy to see her in my life. I immediately get up and pull her into a hug. "Mom, how is she?"

"We don't know Spencer. Patrick seemed to have done more damage than you had thought. He seemed to have stabbed her in the back as well as strangled her. They are operating on her now..." She trailed off after seeing my pained expression.

"But that isn't possible! I was with her before the ambulance came and I didn't notice that..." Ashley had been stabbed? How the hell did I not notice that?

"Well sweetie, he might have done it while you were unconscious." Paula looked around the room like she was working up the nerve to say something.

"What is it Mom? Tell me."

"Well, honey, maybe this is for the best."

"What's for the best?" I'm confused.

"Well, uh," Now she looked uncomfortable. Then it clicked.

"YOU THINK IT'S BEST THAT ASHLEY DIED?! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE PUT US THROUGH AND SEEING HOW HAPPY ASHLEY MAKES ME, YOU THINK IT'D BE BEST FOR HER TO DIE?" You know how loud people's screams are when they are walking through a haunted house? Well triple that and that's how loudly I was screaming at my mother.

"Spencer I-"

"Paula just don't." I whispered. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her the same way ever again. I walk away.

I'm not sure where I'm going. Down a hall, down another, down another. Soon I find myself in the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" I turn around to see Clay, looking sympathetic.

"I don't know." I really don't know. Far away from this hospital would be nice.

"You need to be here when Ashley gets out of operation."

"How do you know she even will?" I didn't want to admit it to anyone. But Clay makes me feel safe. I can tell him anything.

Even my biggest fear.

"We both know she's a fighter. She's not going anywhere, Spencer. Not for a long time and not without you." Just what I wanted to hear.

A small smile and a few tears appear on my face. "Thanks Clay." I hug him. We stay there for a few moments before I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I shudder when I see it's Paula. "What do you want?" I ask with no emotion. I have none left.

"It's about Ashley."

**Ashley, dead or alive? You decide.**


	8. RIP Here Lies Ashley Davies

_**"Hey, Spence." She whispered seductively.**_

_**"Hey." God. She looks hot. She always looks beautiful, but right now she looks hot.**_

_**Ashley walked towards me and took my hands in hers. Then she grabbed my wrists and backed me into her bedroom wall. She pinned my wrists above my head.**_

_**"I've missed you." I told her. She leaned in and her lips grazed mine for only a second.**_

_**"I've missed you too." She kissed me again, only this time longer and more aggressively.**_

_**"I don't understand how you are here, you're supposed to be in a-" She didn't let me finish. She tightened her grip on my wrists and her kisses became almost desperate.**_

_**"Ash...stop it..." I mumbled. "Ash stop it! You're hurting me!" I said with more force. I finally opened my eyes. I ripped my head away. It wasn't Ashley kissing me; it was Patrick.**_

_**"All I wanted was a chance Spencer." I tried squirming out of his grasp.**_

_**"What'd you do with Ashley?!" I shouted at him.**_

_**He just motioned with his head to look over his shoulder.**_

_**R.I.P. HERE LIES ASHLEY DAVIES.**_

I open my eyes. It was just another dream. No, another nightmare. I look over at the sleeping Ashley. Well it looks like a sleeping Ashley, only she hasn't woken up in four weeks. It isn't fair. She has healed pretty well. Just a scar on her back and eyebrow. I wish I could just reach out to her and wake her up. Or kiss her, like in Snow White.

But fairy tales aren't real.

**4 weeks ago...**

_I shudder when I see it's Paula. "What do you want?" I ask with no emotion. I have none left._

_"It's about Ashley."_

_"What about her?" I'm hoping for the best.If Ashley dies... I can't even think that way._

_"She's slipped into a coma. She's expected to wake in a few days but nothing is certain in these situations. That's all I know about her condition right now." It's almost funny. Paula doesn't even look remorseful._

**Present...**

I hear the door open, it interrupts my thoughts. "Spencer?" Clay says.

"Yeah?" I can hear Clay talking. School, eat, sleep, blah blah blah. Yeah, I can hear him. But I'm not listening.

"Spence I think it's time to let go." This snapped me out of my thoughts completely.

"Is this seriously coming from you? I expected it from Paula and Glen. But from you?" Tears spring to my eyes. I don't need this right now. Clay is supposed to be my rock.

"It's been four weeks Spencer. You need to go to school and actually pay attention and socialize. You can't just walk around everywhere like a zombie and then visit Ashley. You need to start living again."

"She's going to wake up, Clay. I know she is. Weren't you the one telling me four weeks ago that she's a fighter? I can't just let it go. I love her. I'm all she has!"

"I know Spencer. But you're hurting me, us, your family. We want the old Spencer back."

"Get out." He knew not to argue with me. He put his head down and sighed before leaving the room without another word.

I walk over to Ashley and slowly outline her jaw line with my finger.

"He doesn't understand."

**AN: Thanks to aliaschickita47 and daniboi0115 for the idea. This was kind of a weird update, so let me know what you thought. Sorry it's not a happy Spashley at the moment.**


	9. But I Need This

**3 months later...**

My routine still hasn't changed. Wake up, go to school, go see Ashley. I like to tell her about my day. All the lame attempts of an insult by Madison and other random things she's been missing.

I begin to do my homework in the seat by her bed. Only, I'm not really doing it. I'm trying to decide how to tell Ashley what has been bugging me for the past week.

"So...Ash..." I look up from my homework. "I met this girl..." Wow. That was so not the best way to say it. I look at her, not expecting a reaction. I'm used to these one-way conversations.

"Her name is Carmen. She's pretty cool. Kind of has a badass vibe...She sort of reminds me of you." I trail off.

I'm asking a girl in a coma to give me permission to have a new friend.

"Clay says it would be good for me to hang out with someone new...Just wake up now and I won't hang out with her." I look at Ashley, hoping beyond hope that she'll wake up and tell me I'm crazy to hang out with anyone but her.

"Clay tells me that you'd want me to be happy. That it isn't fair for me to have to 'waste' my time in here everyday." I begin to tear up.

_"You know, it's usually easier to read when the book is right side up." I look up to see a girl with straight black hair and bangs looking down at me. I notice that my book is actually upside down and I laugh._

_"Guess you caught me. I hate reading." I give her a smile. She's the first person that's talked to me outside my little group of friends. Most people feel awkward about the whole Ashley thing and tend to avoid me. I don't blame them. I don't want to talk to them anyway._

_But Carmen is different. Her smile is inviting. I feel like I should get to know her better._

_"Me too. Mind if I join you? We can 'read' together." Again I laugh and she takes the seat near me. We spent the rest of study period talking about nothing of importance. It was nice to have some light hearted conversation without someone looking at me with pity. I think it's exactly what I need._

_"So, there's only a minute left of class and I still want to talk to you. Can I get your number? We should hang out some time."_

_I hesitate for a moment because Ashley's face pops up in my head. But I need this. I need someone to talk to._

_"Sure." I smile and write it out._

"I know this is all my fault Ash. But I need this."

I get up and dial Carmen's number.

**Next Chapter: Spencer breaks down. But the question is, who is there to support her? Carmen? Clay? Ashley?**


	10. I Feel Guilty

I hear a knock at Ashley's door. It's Carmen. I smile as I see she's brought Ashley some flowers. 

"Hey. Thanks for coming by, I just wanted..." I pause trying to find the right words. "Well I'm not sure what I wanted." I tell her honestly.

"Hey it's no problem. What are friends for?" She smiles and takes the seat on the side of me. She gently takes my hand in hers and looks up at me, sort of asking permission if it was okay. I don't pull away.

"So, why'd you call me?"

"Way to get straight to the point." I laugh.

"Come on Spence. I know you didn't call me here just for some company. What's on your mind?" Damn. It's almost scary how well Carmen can read me already.

"Well..." I want to tell Carmen. I want to tell her everything I'm feeling. But I'm afraid. But due to my past experiences, I know it's better to take the plunge than to regret not trying.

"I feel guilty. Everything I do, I can't help thinking Ashley should be here with me. It hurts me to laugh. It hurts to enjoy anything. I just can't help but feel it's my fault no matter what anyone tells me." My eyes begin to tear up. God, can I last more than an hour without crying?

I look down. Fearful of what Carmen will say.

"It's going to be hard Spence." I look up, not really understanding. "The guilt. It's going to be hard to get over the guilt." She clarifies.

"You have to remember that _this_," She motions for me to look around the hospital room. "is not your fault. It was Patrick's. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this." She pauses for a moment, looking wrapped up in her own thoughts. "Everything happens for a reason."

I look away again. What reason is there for taking Ashley away from me?

"Hey...Come on Spence, look at me." She uses a finger to lift my head up so my eyes met hers. "It will get better as time goes on. I promise." Our eyes linger for a few more seconds. I almost believe her. She slowly leans in to kiss me. Our lips meet for a brief moment before I suddenly realize what is going on. I pull back and fresh tears pour down my face.

"I can't do this." I can't believe I kissed Carmen. And in front of Ashley!

As much as I don't want to admit it, I felt happy. For a few seconds I believed that everything would be okay.

I stormed out of Ashley's room and into the awaiting arms of Clay. He always waits for me when I'm at the hospital. As much as he doesn't want to be, he's there. He knows that I need him.

"Shhh. Calm down Spence. Let's go home."

* * *

After a while Clay calms me down. Now I'm in my bedroom staring at the ceiling. I hear my cell phone beep. I pick it up and check the screen. _1 new voicemail_. 

_"Hey sweetie, it's Mom. I'm just calling to let you know I'll be working late tonight. Dad got caught up at his office so make some Mac & Cheese or something. Okay? Bye."_

I hit the delete button and just as I'm about to hang up I hear the words: _No new messages. 1 old message. To listen to your voicemail, press 3._

_  
_Hmm. I guess I didn't delete an old message. I click 3. I hear the date. Jees, this message is almost four months old.

_"Hey Spence."_ I freeze. I know that voice. I haven't heard it in four months.

**Well there you have it. Chapter 11 will be up...eventually. Thanks for the reviews. If you don't know understand the whole voicemail thing take a peak at chapter 3 again.**


	11. Your Wife Is On Line 2

_"Hey Spence."_ I freeze. I know that voice. I haven't heard it in four months. It's Ashley. How is this even possible? Then I remember. That one voicemail I never listened to the night we broke up. 

_"Listen... I just wanted to say that I love you. And I want to be with you. But if me being away will make you happy, then I am willing to stay away. If you're happy...I'm happy. Always remember that Spence. Love you." Click._

I break down and start to cry for what seems like the millionth time this past month. If Ashley had only known how much those words would mean to me now, now that I can't be with her.

**5 years later...**

I quietly sit in "my" chair on the side of Ashley's bed. I move her hair out of her face. She's even more beautiful now at twenty-three than she was at eighteen. I pick up her chart and check her monitors. No changes. I put the chart back down. I start to talk to Ashley when my pager goes off. Ugh.

I make my way to the secretary. "You paged?"

"Yes, your wife is on line 2." She says, smiling. This secretary sure beats the last one. She would give me the evil eyes every time Carmen called me at work.

"Hey Carmen. What's up?" I ask, picking up the phone.

"Nothing. I was just calling to let you know that my flight is delayed, so I won't be home until tomorrow."

"Carmen! You said you'd be home..." I whined. Immature, I know. But hey, you would too, she's been gone for three weeks selling her paintings.

"I know baby. Just one more day, okay?"

"Okay," I answered just as my beeper went off again. "I have to go. Duty calls. Bye."

She laughed. "Bye."

"I'm right here. You don't have to beep me."

"Wasn't me!" The secretary threw her hands up in defense. Hmm. Then it must have been one of my patients. I look down at the beeper and scan the number on the screen. It's Ashley's room number.

**Don't freak out on me just yet Spashley fans.**


	12. Open Your Eyes

It's really hard to open my eyes. Things are unclear, like my head is in a fog that I can't shake. I just need to open my eyes. There. Only got them open about a centimeter, but damn that light is bright. I can hear beeping. Come on Davies, open your eyes! 

Where the hell am I? Is this a hospital? What's wrong with me? A million thoughts crash through my brain when suddenly the door opens. It takes me a moment to adjust. I try to focus on the figure growing larger as it comes towards me.

Spence? Is that my Spencer?

She looks...different. And she has on scrubs. What the hell is going on?

"Ashley." Spencer says my name and then just stands there, with her mouth open.

After a long moment she steps towards me. Closer to me, I can tell this is not the Spencer I know. This one is more...mature looking.

"What's going on?" My voice cracks and I struggle to get up. It's scary.

"Woah woah woah. Stay laying down Ash..." Spencer pushes my shoulders down. I look at her. I think she understands I want an explanation.

"There's no easy way to say this Ash. But I need you to stay calm and trust me. Okay?" I don't really react. She takes this as a sign to continue.

"There was an accident. You slipped into a coma for five years. We've taken great care of you, and hopefully you'll be back to normal really soon." Spencer took my hand as she said this. Five years? Five fucking years of my life, out the window? This can't be possible. I have to get away from here. Out of this nightmare.

"Ashley! Ashley stop it!" I hear Spencer say, but it's very distant. And suddenly I feel a small prick in my arm, and I can feel myself calm down. My eyelids begin to close, this time I can't force them back open.

**I know I know. It's short. I promise their 'reunion' next chapter will be longer. I just wanted this to be a build up chapter for the next one. Thanks for the reviews :) I promise the next chapter will be up by Sunday the latest.**


	13. Someday

**An: Okay, so I obviously lied about the quick update. Sorry. My other stories distracted me. No excuse…but hey, at least I'm updating. **

My eyes begin to open again, and for the second time I see Spencer sitting by my side. I have a million questions to ask but I have no idea where to begin. I know that I won't try to run away again because all that earned me was a needle.

I still feel like I'm just dreaming. That this is just a kinky dream I'm having about Spencer and me playing doctor. But it's not.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asks me. I think she is asking because she isn't really sure where to start either.

"Is fine the right answer to that?"

Spencer sighs and her head falls. She quickly regains her doctor composure. "What do you remember?"

"Everything. I think. I remember Patrick…choking me. And worrying about you…and then there's nothing."

"Okay. That's good. No memory loss." Spencer says as she makes a note on my chart.

"Is this what I am to you now? Just a patient?" I look her in the eyes, daring her to lie to me.

"Of course not Ash. It's just…complicated. I'll um…I'm going to send in my team to do some routine tests. I'll come check in after…" As she trails off she takes the chance of looking me over. Then she walked out.

**(Spencer's POV)**

Oh. My. God. I can _not_ believe Ashley is awake. I don't know what to do…or say. How can I even tell her that I'm married? That I can't be with her? When _I'm_ the reason she's been in a coma for the last five years! I should be with her, supporting her. But I need some time. My team will take care of her for the time being.

**(Ashley's POV)**

How could Spencer leave me here with a bunch of strange doctors? All they are concerned about is the miracle of me waking up. After some poking and prodding I had had enough.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! I WON"T ACCEPT ANY MORE MEDICAL TREATMENT. I want Spencer."

The strange doctors back off. I hear some of them whisper "Quick! Get Dr. Carlin!"

A few moments later Spencer came back. Silence engulfed the room.

"So, what have I missed?" I joke, trying to lighten the mood. Spencer smiled.

"Oh, you know, a president or two…Britney Spears going crazy…nothing special." I smiled back. "Seriously though…feel free to ask me anything you need to know."

There's so much to ask. So _much_ I have missed. But there really is only one important thing I need to know.

"Are you…um…married?" I cough it out, because I notice the wedding ring on her finger.

Spencer looks upset, ashamed even. "Yeah," comes her one word answer. I don't think she wants to upset me. But to be honest, I don't give a damn who she is married to.

"Spence…" She looks up at the use of her nickname.

"I fought for you back when Patrick attacked you. I'm not afraid to fight for you again."

Spencer looks up at me. She takes my hand in hers. In that one touch, one moment, I know that somehow we will work out. It's going to be hard but one day, far from now, Spencer and I will be together again. Someday.

"Spencer Carlin, you are worth fighting for."

**THE END.**

**Hope you liked the ending, if not…well sorry. Lol. Tell me what you thought. And thank you for all of the reviews, I really do/did appreciate them. :)**


End file.
